In track lighting and other light fixture envelopes, it is beneficial to use diffusers, glass, or other items to change a beam pattern or a light color. These items, referred to as accessories, are required by some customers so they can have different light outputs from the same light fixture. In retail applications for example, customers will want specific accessory combinations for different displays within the store. Also in environments in which the lighting requirements change from time to time, for example, in theaters, galleries, museums, etc., it may be necessary to replace or exchange some or all of the accessory elements installed in a particular fixture. This creates a necessity to provide removal and/or exchange of accessory elements to meet the customers need. Mechanically holding these accessories in place becomes a challenge, as it is difficult to determine the number and type of accessories that will be wanted. Multiple mechanical pieces, or multiple holders may be necessary to solve this challenge using conventional means.